The New Marauders
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Natalie Greene becomes best friends with Fred and George in their first year, oh the humanity! Will this trio of friends ever stop causing mischief? Rated K Plus. I don't own Harry Potter, I only own my O.C character. I may have gotten some time lines wrong...


**The new Maurauders.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

I wake up with the sun glaring at me through my window. I start Hogwart's today. I grin at the thought of becoming a proper witch. I'm Natalie Greene, I'm eleven years old, I have pin straight dark chocolate brown hair that stops at the end of my shoulder blades, I'm tall for my age maybe 5' 3'', but the thing that I like most about myself are my peridot green eyes. I have a younger brother by seven years called John

'' Natalie! Get dressed, and get your breakfast!'' Mum shouts, Dad'll be at work, he works as a secret keeper at the Ministry of Magic. My Mum is a pure-blood witch, while my Dad is half blood, making me a half blooded witch, I think?

'' Coming mum!'' I get dressed into a pair of mint green jeans, a white tank top, a grey woolly cardigan and a pair of black ballet flats

'' Morning Nat.'' John says sleepily, I grin and pick him up

'' Morning John.'' we ate our breakfast and Dad came back, we got to King's Cross on time

'' Be a good girl.'' Mum whispers tearfully, I lean out of the window and kiss her cheek

'' No promises.'' Dad breaks into a full out grin, he was always mischievous at Hogwarts when he was young, seems as though I've inherited that.

'' That's my girl.'' Dad says, the train whistles and moves forward

'' Bye bye Nat.'' John says waving his tiny little hands

'' Bye John!'' I shout, as soon as we're out of the station, I find an empty compartment and a few minutes later a girl comes in, she has loosely curled mousy brown hair, bright intelligent sea green eyes, she was about an inch or two smaller than me, her skin was slightly tanned

'' Hi, do you mind if I sit with you?'' she asks somewhat shyly, she had another accent mixed in with her English one, maybe Bulgarian?

'' No, I don't mind.''

'' I'm Charlotte Fennelly.'' she says holding out her hand

'' Natalie Greene.'' I say shaking her hand, just then two tall identical ginger haired boys walk in

'' It's bloody full!'' one of them exclaims

'' Do you mind if we share a compartment?'' the other asks

'' Err, all right.'' I say the two boys sit opposite us

'' I'm Fred Weasley.'' the one with blue eyes says

'' George Weasley-'' the one with brown eyes says

'' And together we are-'' Fred says

'' The Weasley twins.'' they say dramatically, I crack a small smile

'' I'm guessing you're both going to be our worst nightmare?'' I say dryly

'' No.'' George says in mock offence

'' Probably. Depends on if you're willing to be our friend.''

'' What's life without a risk? I'm up for it.''

'' Me too.'' Charlotte says brightly, I see myself having a good friendship with her

'' Well then-''

'' You are both-''

'' The bravest people to ever walk this earth.''

'' Do you both always finish each others sentences like married couple?'' Charlotte asks with an eye brow raised

'' Yes, but we're not married, that would just be a-''

'' Thing that would make me blind?'' I suggest

'' I'm beginning to like you both even more.'' George says

'' Well ginger #1 and ginger #2, I'm beginning to like you both as well.'' I say

'' Aw, I'm touched.'' Fred comments, a lady walks in the hallway with a trolley full of sweets and other snacks

'' Anything from the trolley dears?''

'' I'll have a blueberry licorice wand and a box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans please.'' I say getting up and getting out some money

'' Two sickles and a knut.'' I hand her the money and sit back down, I notice Charlotte has a cauldron cake and a chocolate frog, Fred and George both have four licorice wands each

'' What houses are you hoping to get in?'' Charlotte asks

'' Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.'' I say

'' Gryffindor.'' the twins say at the same time... bloody hell.

'' I'm hoping anything but Slytherin.'' Charlotte says

'' We should get changed into our robes.'' I say looking at my watch, I got out my clothes and went to one of the bathrooms to get changed, when I was finished, I walk back to the compartment and pick up my stuff, I follow George, Fred and Charlotte outside

'' Firs' years, this way!'' a big man shouts, when I say big I mean big, he had black wild hair and beard and black beetle eyes that shone with what seemed a childish quality

'' He's a big guy.'' Charlotte murmurs to me, I let out a small giggle, we all get into a boat and arrive at Hogwarts to be met by a hostile looking woman

'' Good evening First years. I am Professor McGonnagal, transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. They'll be expecting you shortly.'' she walks into the Great Hall

'' I'm so nervous!'' Charlotte exclaims

'' Don't be.'' I say patting her shoulder

'' They're ready for you.'' she leads us into the great hall and I don't listen to the other sorting's except Charlotte's

'' Fennelly, Charlotte.'' Charlotte shakily walks up to the sorting hat and sits down, the sorting hat takes a moment to decide, then it shouts

'' RAVENCLAW!'' I clap for Charlotte and smile at her, then some time later my name is called, the twins gently push me forward

'' Hmm, difficult. You're smart and witty enough for Ravenclaw. Brave and daring enough for Gryffindor. Loyal and patient enough for Hufflepuff. Cunning and resourceful for Slytherin. Now where to put you?''

'' Anywhere but Slytherin please.'' I murmur

'' Well if you're so sure... GRYFFINDOR!'' I smile, took the hat off and walk down to the Gryffindor table

'' I'm Lee Jordan.'' a dark skinned boy says to me

'' Hi, I'm Natalie.''

'' Weasley, Fred.''

'' GRYFFINDOR!'' Fred sat down next to me

'' Weasley, George.''

'' GRYFFINDOR!'' the last few people were sorted, Dumbledore gets up and says some words

'' Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am reminding you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Now, melons, muggles, maroon. Tuck in.'' that guy is brilliant.

'' Hey Bill!'' Fred exclaims looking at a tall boy that looked like him and George a little

'' Hi Fred, George.''

'' Natalie, this is our older brother, Bill.'' George said puffing out his chest in an attempt to look proud, I chuckle at him

'' Hi Bill.'' I say smiling

'' Natalie.'' he smiles back before eating his dinner

'' Bill's in his last year here. And he's head boy, I don't think I can stand the shame.'' Fred says dramatically putting a hand to his forehead

'' Shut up.'' Bill says

'' My Dad was head boy. And he was a trouble maker at Hogwarts.'' I say proudly

'' Wait, is your dad Adam Greene?'' Bill asks

'' Yep.''

'' Apparently he glued Professor Binns chair to the ceiling, everyone called him a legend.'' Fred and George looked at me shocked

'' According to my Mum, I take after him.''

'' How?'' George asks

'' I glued all of my dad's furniture in his study to the ceiling.'' I say playing with the end of my ponytail

'' Cool.'' Fred and George say at the same time looking amazed

'' How did you get away with it?'' Bill asks

'' Meh, Dad let me off.'' I say taking a bite of some chicken, I think I may just like it here after all.

* * *

It's been three months since I've started Hogwarts. And Professor McGonnagal wants to see me in an hour, I rest my head on my arms which are folded on the table

'' Wonder what it's about?'' George says from his seat in the common room

'' Georgie, if I knew, I'd tell you.'' I say looking up

'' Oi! What about me?'' Fred asks in mock offence, I roll my eyes

'' You too Freddie, you too.''

'' I feel so loved.'' I pat his shoulder

'' I have that effect on people.'' George let's out a snort

'' Yes George?''

'' Nothing minion of ours.'' I pick up the Daily Prophet and whack him round the head with it

'' Oops. My hand slipped.''

'' Ow.'' George whines rubbing his head

'' Quit whining you baby.''

'' Fred!''

'' Sorry Gred, but I'm with Nat on this.''

'' Well I can see I'm not loved or wanted here.'' George says starting to get up

'' Georgie, don't leave.'' I say using puppy eyes, his eyes widen in horror

'' Oh Merlin! Not the puppy eyes! Anything but the adorable puppy eyes!'' George says shielding his eyes

'' Georgie, I'm sorry.''

'' I'm begging you! Don't use the damned puppy eyes on me!''

'' Please?''

'' Ugh! Fine, I'll stay.'' he mutters sitting down

'' YAY!'' I say hugging him

'' Alright, no need for showing emotions.'' he says patting my back, I smile and stand up

'' If you two gentleman would excuse me, I'm going to Professor McGonnagal's office now.''

'' See you.'' Fred and George call out as I leave the common room, I knock on Professor McGonnagal's office door

'' Come in.''

'' You wanted to see me Professor?'' I ask

'' Yes Miss Greene, please sit.'' I sit down in a chair nervously

'' Am I in trouble Professor? I swear the Twins and I had nothing to do with Snape's cauldron blowing up!''

'' No you're not in trouble Greene.'' she says with her lips twitching upwards in amusement

'' Oh, okay.''

'' You see, I saw your flying lessons.''

'' Oh?''

'' Miss Greene, I was wondering if you'd like the a position of chaser for Gryffindor House?''


End file.
